


Picking Up The Pieces

by Not_on_my_books



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger Disorder, Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, I.E.D, Liam cries, M/M, M/M Pairing if you squint, Sad Liam, Scott & Liam love, Scott Cries, Scott is a Good Alpha, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_on_my_books/pseuds/Not_on_my_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Liam's I.E.D acts up in front of the pack, it's up to Scott to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Soooo, holy shit my first publication. Wow, as a procrastinator I feel so achieved but like- is it hot in here or is it just me?
> 
> Teen Wolf is hands down one of my favorite shows and damn I watch a lot of shows. I've been reading a lot of fanfictions, and I think I've just fallen in love with Scott and Liam's relationship. Like uuuuugh, wtf they're so cute as a pairing and as a bromance kinda thing. Personally, I think that Scott and Liam are their cutest when it's a big brother/little brother kind of atmosphere, and there honestly aren't enough stories like that out there so I was like "yo get your ass up and write one." So that's exactly what I did. I tried not to repeat anything I've read online so this is some new more unique content, especially since this is a story that does focus on Liam's I.E.D which is a pretty big impact on his character. I dunnnoooo, I was inspired and this happened.
> 
> aNYWHO, enough of my pointless rambling because we all know that nobody bothers to read this shit and just skips to the story. Guilty *cough*.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas rightfully belong Jeff Davis and I do not own anything other than this story's idea. I do not own the cover photo for this story, all rights go to the owner who posted as anonymous.

Liam was having a bad day.

Actually, to say 'bad day' would be an understatement, his day was absolute shit.First Liam woke up to his probably drunk step-dad and his mother yelling to each other about his I.E.D disorder, and then he got so upset that he almost wolfed out in front of his parents after trying to stop their argument. School wasn't the best either; Liam had forgotten his lunch money after the whole drama at his house, found out he failed a test to a class he was already failing, and then was ditched by Mason who decided to forget about him and hang out with his newly profound boyfriend, Brett.

Not only this, but now that Liam thought about it, his whole week was pretty crappy in general and he just wanted it to end. That's why when Scott texted him later that day when he got home asking him to hang out with him and the pack at his house, Liam was delighted.

He didn't mean to sound creepy or anything, but the Beta couldn't help but love being around his Alpha. No matter what, Scott always seemed to calm him down, make him feel at home, and not like he was a 'ticking time bomb' as Stiles kindly likes to put it.

So that afternoon, Liam got his reluctant mom to drive him over to Scott's house to hang out with the pack. He suspected she only drove him to Scott's to get him out of the house for a while, but hey, at least he didn't have to walk.

"Thanks, bye mom," Liam said as he shut the door of the car,

"Yeah, whatever," his mother muttered back to him before hastily speeding off without a single goodbye. Liam heaved a sigh, trying to suppress the growing feelings of irritation out of his mind. Now wasn't the time to get mad, he was here to have fun and hopefully maintain a good mood afterwards.

As Liam walked up the steps to Scott's house, he heard laughter and playful yelling coming from inside which couldn't help but make him smile. He checked his hair with the reflection of his phone and stared at his smiling reflection for a moment before reaching up to ring the doorbell. The laughter died down a little and it wasn't long before Liam heard a pair of footsteps making their way towards the front door and opening it for him.

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three secon- "Hey guys, looks like the shorty finally arrived!"

It was Stiles who had answered the door, and of course, he just had to make fun of Liam right away. The Beta felt his smile drop from his face already but he forced himself to look like he was laughing. Liam heard a few people snicker behind Stiles and he couldn't help but clench his fists to his sides in an attempt to not yell at them. Man, he really hoped coming here was still a good idea...

Soon enough at least an hour had flown by and Liam can safely say he was not enjoying himself. He didn't know if it was because of the I.E.D, which had been acting up a lot in the past week, or if certain people were being extra irritable today but he didn't find any comfort with being around his pack right now. At all.

Liam had tried sitting next to Scott but the spot was always taken by Kira and the Alpha just had to sit on the edge of the couch. He couldn't even talk to him because he was to preoccupied with Isaac, who had come back from from abroad about a week ago and they were catching up on what's been happening in their lives.

So, Liam stuck to watching the show that was playing on T.V. He had no clue what it was and if he was being completely honest the show was terrible, but he didn't have anyone to talk too- everyone was way too caught up in their own conversation. Luckily, Isaac suddenly proposed to teach the whole pack how to play a new card game he used to play back in Paris. Finally fuck, Liam had the chance to have some fun and brighten up his mood.

Right...?

Wrong.

Fuck my life.

The game had started and everyone had formed to sit in a circle in front of the couch. Liam was pleased that he got to sit next to Scott, and he purposely sat closer to him than to Lydia who was sitting directly to his left. The game Isaac was teaching them to play was called Jeu Royal de la Guerre and Liam found himself actually really enjoying it at first. Everyone was having fun learning the game and everyone was having fun playing it.

About fifteen minutes into the game, it was obvious that Liam completely and utterly sucked at it. Unknowets to how upset Liam was starting to feel, the pack decided it would be funny to constantly tease Liam and any chance they could get.

"How the hell did you not see that? My god you're so bad at this Liam!" Malia barked in her usual upfront tone with laughter, throwing her head back as she took one of Liam's cards as a prize.

The rest of the pack joined in with their own laughter and Liam just scowled down at the floor, his cheeks fading into a light pink color. The Beta felt a hand clap onto his back and he averted his gaze up to notice Scott chuckling at him as well. Great, now he was ridiculing him too...

Soon enough the dreaded game finally finished and Liam ended up in last place, which of course, everybody decided to make fun of him for as well. He tried to convince himself that usually he would be laughing along with the others, and that it was just his I.E.D acting up, but it didn't help calm with down at all.

Deep breaths Liam, deep breaths...

"Calm down Liam, it's just a game," the werewolf heard a feminine voice that he recognized as Lydia's say to him; he realized that she must have noticed the frown on his face and his tense structure.

"I am calm," Liam replied to her, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. As the laughter died down, Liam felt slightly uneasy because he realized that everybody was now focusing on him. They were all staring at him with frowns of their own, and Kira was the one who spoke out first.

"Are you sure Liam? You're acting a little... off." her voice was laced with concern as she and everyone else started noticing how his fists began to clench and his shoulders began to tremble.

Come to think of it, Liam had never told any of the other pack members about his disorder. He just assumed that everyone found out because he was almost certain that Scott and Stiles did after he told them about it himself. Silently, Liam was hoping that one of them would realize that he was starting to go on the edge of an anger attack.

"Yeah, seriously dude. Stop being such party poop, and have some fun! You don't have to make such a big deal over a little game," Stiles' voice commented with his usual sass, and it was seriously not helping.

Liam could feel his claws starting to dig into the skin of his palm and prayed that everyone would just drop it before he lost control and his anger took over. He started to feel that familiar pressure appearing in his head, the one that always came whenever his I.E.D got bad, and he willed it to go away.

Please don't let me freak out, please not now. Not in front of everybody...

"I said I'm fine, seriously." the Beta practically snarled back; he cursed himself for letting the anger come out through his voice.

At this point, Liam could hardly restrain himself any longer. Images from around the room were starting to get blurry and he felt the whole house starting to slowly spin around and around.

Calm down, calm down, calm d-

"Jesus Christ, stop being so grumpy."

Liam wasn't sure who had said that, and at this point he wasn't sure if he cared. He felt enraged by the few snickers that the comment enlighted and for the werewolf, this was the final straw. The pressure that Liam felt in his head felt like it exploded and the tightness in his chest became so overbearing that he couldn't help himself any longer.

"You think this is funny?!" Liam cried, his anger and hateful thoughts being the only conscious things running through his mind at the moment.

He rose to his feet as the rest of the pack quickly did so themselves, surprised by Liam's sudden outburst. They stared at him as he started to back away, breathing heavily with a look of fury etched onto his face- none of them had ever seen Liam this angry with them before.

Scott was the first one to react; he tentatively took a few steps forward and held his hands up in defense, while making sure to keep maintaining eye contact with his Beta.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just a game," he attempted to soothe the werewolf with caution.

"It isn't about the fucking game!" Liam practically screamed in their faces, "It's about coming here to hang out with you guys to take my mind off of the absolutely crappy week I've had and have some fun, but instead you all just had to insult me in one way or another!"

Liam paused to regain his breath. His fangs and claws were now visible and he was certain that his eyes were glowing yellow, but he just couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, "Did any of you ever notice that I've been in a crappy mood apart from today? No, huh? I'm so fucking stupid to think that I'm so close to you all, when obviously you all don't feel as close to me! What the hell was I even expecting when I came here hoping to get some comfort and hugs and- you know I have anger issues I can't control, so why couldn't you have helped when it's so fucking obvious that I'm hurti-...grumpy."

The pack looked shocked at Liam's outburst, the two girls more to the last statement than anything. Kira stepped up next to Scott who was standing the closest to Liam, who was breathing heavily and still wolfing out, "Oh Liam.. we didn't know about you-"

"Don't lie to me!" the Beta exclaimed fiercely, "I don't want your lies, or your pity! I just wanted to have a good time with you guys, but then I find out none of you even noticed what a crappy few days I've had -especially today- and decide it's 'funny' to make fun of me every opportunity you get! What's so great about making me feel like crap?! Especially with my I.E.D! Even if oneof you bothered to ask 'are you okay?' instead of 'stop being so grumpy', it would've fucking helped so much. I hate this! I hate feeling like you don't care and I hate you guys! I hate you all so much!"

In the spur of a second, Liam's fist anger controlled his body and his balled fists slammed into an expensive looking vase on the cabinet next to the door he was standing infront of. The crash practically echoed through the whole house and was so loud it made Liam cringe. Staring at the broken vase, Liam slowly uncurled his fists and closed his eyes, his face forming into one of regret and he quickly snapped over to look at the pack.

Everyone's expressions were different. Stiles was one of shock and had his mouth closed for once, Lydia was staring at him with wide eyes and looking guilty; as was Kira. And Scott, he had a mixture of regret, guilt, sadness and shock plastered on his face and it seemed to take everything in him to stay put where he was standing.

Liam nervously glanced at all their expressions, his anger fading as he realized what he had just said and did. Oh no.. ohnonononoshitshitshitshitshit...

"O-h my god, I'm so sorry," Liam stammered out anxiously, "I didn't mean it, oh god, I- I... sorry, I'll just go..."

Before he had any time to turn around, Scott rushed forward and grabbed Liam's wrist in his hand and pulled him forward so the younger boy collided against his chest, then put his arm around Liam's waist to pull him into a hug, "don't go," he whispered solemnly into Liam's ear, which had the werewolf stop lightly struggling to escape and instead hesitantly his his face in Scott's shoulder as he felt tears enter his eyes. He just couldn't say no to Scott...

After a few moments of silence the Alpha spoke again, "I think we should end this here, you guys should go home."

The rest of the pack nodded and each of them sent Liam an uncertain look, then Scott.

"Don't worry" he reassured them before they all gave him a small smile and left out of the door together.

The two people who were left in the room were now Scott and Liam, tangled in a silent embrace. Neither of the werewolves dared to say anything yet, Liam being too scared to screw something up again and Scott not wanting to scare his Beta off. In the end, it was Scott who ended the hug and Liam couldn't dare to look into his eyes as the taller male held onto his shoulders.

"Go sit down, I'll be right back." The senior spoke softly, leading Liam to the nearby sofa, careful not to step on any of the broken vase pieces. Liam did as he was told and sat down submissively, placing his hands in his lap while staring at them, refusing to look at Scott. He heard a soft sigh and footsteps heading out of the room, leaving Liam alone in the living room.

You're such a fuck up. You can't even have fun with your friends anymore, and now they all hate you. You can't do anything right. They hate you.

I hate myself.

Liam's thoughts were clouded with self-hate and he couldn't help but let a tear slip down his cheek. The tear was soon follow by another, and then another, until Liam's shoulders were trembling and he was silently sobbing. It wasn't too long until Scott re-entered the room with a mug of hot-chocolate in his hands, carefully walking over to Liam on the couch and taking a seat next to the crying Beta.

Scott physically felt pain for the distraught his Beta was going through and could hear his wolf whining at the sight.

The Alpha moved the cup of hot chocolate in front of Liam's hands and encouraged the younger to hold onto the handle. He watched as Liam slowly grabbed onto the drink and brought it up to his trembling lips to take a small sip, all the while tears were still cascading down his face. With his now free hands, Scott wrapped an arm around the Beta's shoulder and squeezed it in an attempt of comfort.

The two sat in silence for a while longer, the only sounds around them before the occasional sniffles or sips from Liam, and the ticking of a clock. Scott still had his arm wrapped around the other male and wasn't intending on letting go until Liam did; he understood that right now, comfort was more important than interrogations. And it seemed to be working since Liam had almost finished his hot chocolate and the tears were practically dried by now.

Liam's mind was filled with mixed emotions of anger, distraught, regret and guilt. He had calmed himself down enough that most of the anger had disappeared, most of the lightning, and all that was left was the grumbling sound thunder. Liam felt a comforting hand run up and down his shoulder and he willed himself not to start crying again, so instead he pressed closer to his Alpha and soaked in all of the comforting warmth.

"Liam?" Scott spoke softly, breaking the silence, "you wanna help me clean up the vase?" he asked in the same soft tone, but to Liam he felt like Scott was saying 'clean up your mistake'. Liam nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and stood up with Scott to walk to the broken shards of the vase that layed on the floor.

The Beta was almost 100% certain that Scott was only being this friendly because he didn't want to yell at someone who was already down. Scott wasn't the type of person who would do that... he hoped...

Seconds felt like hours as the two werewolves silently removed the broken shards from the carpet, tugging at the pieces that got caught in the fuzz. Once they were down piling all the pieces into a pile on the floor, Scott stopped moving and simply stared at Liam. The sophomore didn't dare to look up, too afraid to maintain eye contact for even a few seconds.

"Do..." Liam started nervously, clearing his throat before continuing in a broken whisper, "do you hate me..?"

Liam shut his eyes in anticipation, his mind swirling with self-loathing and hateful thoughts. He heard Scott sigh deeply, and before he knew it he was pulled into a comforting hug.

"No, no, no, Liam... I could never hate you." He whispered into Liam's hair, feeling his own eyes tearing up at his Beta's question.

"Listen," Scott started again, moving one of his hands to stroke Liam's hair gently which earned a whimper from the werewolf, "You're my Beta. I could never hate you for anything ,especially because of your I.E.D. It isn't some sort of disease or disorder, it's part of who you are and it's who you are as a person. You may not like it but you've been dealing with it and letting things out once in a while is okay. More than okay." he reassured softly.

Liam sniffled silently, still processing the words of his Alpha fully into his brain. He didn't hate him. A sense of relief washed over Liam as he felt a huge weight being taken off of his shoulders.

"Scott? Can I admit something.." Liam mumbled, his words starting quiet and muffled then becoming clearer as he pulled away from Scott to break the much needed hug.

"Yeah? What's up buddy?"

"Sometimes I get scared my anger will scare you guys off.. like-" Liam swallowed, building up the courage to look his Alpha in the eyes, "like, it's scared people off before. They just get sick of it or I just terrify them and- I've lost so many friends, especially at Devonford after the whole freak out that got me kicked out.. even before that, some of the lacrosse guys need I had anger issues and would do anything to get my nerves up. The girl I liked got scared of me when I freaked out at them- Scott, what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to keep me. Y'know, if you ever get tired of it or start to feel scared or unsafe or-"

"Liam, you're rambling." Scott's voice broke Liam into silence.

"Sorry.." he mumbled back, self consciously wrapping an arm around his middle and averting his gaze to the floor.

Liam could hear Scott sigh- not one of irritation, but one of remorse. He wondered if Scott was debating letting him off and it pained him to be cruel, or if he was feeling upset at how his Beta was treated because of something he couldn't control. After a moment, Liam could see the feet in front of him walk back over to the abandoned couch. When he dared to glance up, he saw his Alpha motioning for him to follow. So he did.

"Liam." Scott began once the younger sat in front of him. He shifted himself so that his whole body was facing Liam.

"Liam."

"Um.. yes?" a nervous voice replied.

"I promise you don't have to be afraid. You're our friend and you're pack. We aren't afraid of you, we aren't sick of anything and none of us feel unsafe. Do you see Stiles? He's surrounded by people who could easily slit his throat, yet he feels safer than ever. I mean not that any of us would slit his throat. Unless maybe he's being annoying, then I can see Derek- anyway. My point is, I don't hate you. I never will, you're my Beta and it's my job to take care of you and see you at your full potential. I'll never hate you, that's a promise I know I can keep."

It took a moment for Liam to process everything, "What about the others.." he replied after a while in a whisper, "do you think they hate me? I don't think they're all as kind as you are..."

Scott reached an arm out and laid it on Liam's shoulder in comfort, "hey, nobody hates you. We're a pack, a family, and we all love you unconditionally."

They love you unconditionally. Family. Pack. Love. Me.

At those words Liam felt a new wave of tears fill his eyes. He ducked his head and wiped at his eyes, shakily sighing while staring at his crossed legs, "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before..."

Scott sent a confused look at the emotion boy in front of him and layed a calming hand on his shoulder, "said what?" he prompted softly.

"...That they love me..."

"Well from now on, you wont live a day without hearing it."

"thanks, Scott..."

"You don't need to thank me Liam, this is just what being pack is all about."

Moments passed in silence, the two boys sitting beside each other in all comfort. Liam loved his Alpha, he really did.

"So...you wanna play GTA?"

Like Liam said, he loved Scott.

"Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh voila.
> 
> For my first published story ever, I'm pretty damn happy with the outcome. I like to think this is better than starting with some cringy ass story I wrote when I was twelve but thought I was the next J.K Rowling so I published it online expecting 1038 views by the morning. You know who you are. (;
> 
> So, if you guys enjoyed this story then reviews are more than welcomed! I actually love reading reviews other people have left on stories I enjoy (lol not creepy okay) and I enjoy to see other people's opinions and suggestions. I was trying to think up some new story ideas but failed, however I know there are lots of readers out there who have ideas on what kind of story they'd like to read. So, if you enjoy my writing style and have a Teen Wolf fanfiction you'd love to read please leave a comment or feel free to Private Message me your promt(: I'll write anything Sciam, Stiam and Sterek.
> 
> Favourites, follows and kudos and comments are more than welcomed! xx


End file.
